staring
by IndigoandViolet
Summary: In an extremely boring transfiguration lesson, what's Lily Evans got to do but stare at James Potter?


A/N: My first L/J fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

It's Transfiguration and McGonagall is in the middle of one of her N.E.W.T rants. Merlin, how I hate those. Right now, I am really not in the mood to listen to how much I need to study. The whole class is in a stupor, sitting in silence because nobody's stupid enough to talk– except maybe Sirius. But yet, even he seems to be drifting off, slumped over the desk in that classic 'I look like I'm taking notes but really I'm asleep' pose.

Granted, I should probably be listening, seeing as my transfiguration grades aren't exactly the best, to put it lightly. It's a wonder I got into the N.E.W.T class. But as normal, whenever I'm in a class I don't particularly like, I find something else to amuse myself.

Staring around at the class, I take in my peers with a critical eye reserved for when I am bored and in need of entertainment. Luckily I am sitting near the back and so have a good view of most people. It's how I get the gossip. For example, Emmeline Vance is making eyes at Amos Diggory, and I applaud his efforts to actually listen instead of giving in to her charms. He was always that sort of type.

I look to my left and see my best friend Alice listening intently to McGonagall. This is not normal. What could have happened for ALICE to start paying attention? Peering a little closer, I notice the fact her eyes have glazed over and she has that dreamy look on her face closely associated with one Frank Longbottom. I suppose the apocalypse isn't coming so soon after all.

Marlene, my other best friend, however, is making no effort to even try and look interested and is instead doodling away in her notebook. Probably thinking up more original hexes that are probably illegal. Looking up, she spots me and smirks, before scribbling something down and passing it over. This can't be good. I slowly unfold the note, wondering what she wants.

**Why are you looking over here? Potter is in this class ya' know. **

I hate her.

This note brings us to my main 'target'. James Potter. Somehow, every lesson that he is sitting somewhere in front of me, like today, when he is two rows ahead, my eyes will find him. And stare. Because all of a sudden I have started to find his messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes with those flecks of green _attractive. _

It pains me to say it, but it's true.

And so I am now focusing on him again, gazing at the back of his head- a very nice back of the head in case you were wondering, and watching closely as he peels of his outer robes to reveal the crisp white shirt underneath. Wow. His arms are muscled from all the Quidditch, but not _too _muscled. I like it.

Even considering our history, and trust me, we have a long and _very_ painful one, I still find myself gawking at him whenever he walks in. My heart flutters uncontrollably when he flashes me one of his many 'sex god and I know it' smiles that the Marauder fan girls swoon over. Just the sight of him now makes me want to send McGonagall flowers for placing him where he is. Maybe I'll start a fan club. I bet Sirius would join – he 'proposes' to her enough times.

But back to the more important matter. James. I realised about two weeks ago that I have a huge crush on him – and it's been hard to conceal it.

Especially with the fact that we have to do late night rounds together, which means opening all the broom cupboards to tell off the couples whilst they are in the height of passion. Cue major blushing and awkward silences. I started using his first name when we agreed to become friends, the first day of school, and since then I have found out he's actually a great person, funny, intelligent and very kind hearted. We all know how that discovery ended. Of course the other two know about my current predicament and NEVER miss an opportunity to tease me. Even Alice, the traitor.

So here I am, staring at the back of Potter's head. His hair is perfect in that messy, sexy, just got out of bed way. Even now, I can imagine running my hands-

"Miss Evans, if you would please stop ogling Potter as if he is a kind of Greek God, I would greatly appreciate it."

Yeah, that fan club? NOT happening.

The whole class has turned around to look at me and a few titters fill the silence. My eyes are boring holes into my Transfiguration book and I'm waiting for that black hole to come and swallow me up. Like now, please.

I can feel my face turning brick-red to match my fiery waves and burning, overwhelming me. Whilst the class gradually returns to its original state, I can hear the whispers from two rows in front. The Marauders. I can pick out Sirius and Remus muttering furiously, while Peter sounds confused (as usual). What surprise's me most is James. He isn't saying anything. Nothing at all.

That's weird.

Alice is patting me on the arm, and I can hear Marlene trying to suppress her laughter. McGonagall has long since returned to her lecture, and I try and focus. Then, a note is dropped onto my desk by Marlene. She winks and nods towards James. It's from him? Nervous butterflies seem to be cart-wheeling around in my stomach as I slowly open it.

**Fancy Hogsmeade on Saturday? **

That's it. No stupid pick-up line or anything. I could burst with the happiness I feel right now. I look up and find myself facing him. His eyes flit from the note and back to mine again as hazel meets emerald. I answer his questioning glance with a shaky nod, then a grin that I cannot conceal any longer. I'm going on a date with James Potter. He grins back, positively beaming, and winks, before turning around to McGonagall, who I swear is watching us, a small smile gracing her usually tight-lipped and stern- looking face.

Maybe she will get her fan club after all.

A/N: So here it is, my first L/J fic. Please review!


End file.
